


The Tree

by Healy



Category: 12 Dancing Princesses (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tree grown from a silver seed brings back some memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForsythiaRising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsythiaRising/gifts).



Jacob stared at the tree in the garden. Its silver branches glittered in the sunlight, swaying with the breeze.

“Jacob! There you are!” Megan called. “Where were you?”

Jacob pointed to the tree.

“Oh, so you found it,” said Megan. She laughed. “Planting it was the gardener’s idea. I hadn’t expected it to grow, but it’s only been six months and it’s nearly grown.”

“Do you miss it?” asked Jacob. “The palace, the princes, the magic…”

Megan smiled. “A little, yes. But being with you is all the magic I need. Now come along, it’s dinnertime.”

They both headed inside.


End file.
